This invention relates generally to trailers and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a farm implement trailer for towing the farm implement laterally on a highway, dirt road, or the like.
Heretofore, farm implements and in particular a hoe drill has been difficult to transport on a highway because the width of the drill exceeds the width allowed by highway law. Because it is very difficult to dismantel the implement, the law is often broken and the hoe drill is transported on the highway or on farm roads which are normally more narrow than the highway. This poses great danger of an accident to the person transporting the hoe drill or people traveling on the highway or farm road.
Also because of the width of the hoe drill, it is often difficult to negotiate the drill on narrow dirt roads and therefore the transporting of the hoe drill from one location to another takes considerable time.
There are various prior art wheeled trailer frames for mounting on tractor drawn farm implements. Also, there are trailers for attaching to hoe drills, grain drills, disc harlows and cultivators having different types of wheeled structure for raising the farm implement above the ground so that the implement may be transported. None of the prior art farm implement trailers disclose the novel structure of the subject invention as described herein.